The common paper feed mechanism has an endless flexible pin belt. The belt has a row of uniformly spaced feed pins extending perpendicular relative to the outer surface of the belt. The belt has drive teeth around its inside surface and is entrained around and has a trace between a pair of spaced pulleys or sprockets with grooves that mesh with the drive teeth. The belt may comprise a thin flexible strip with the pin and drive teeth attached thereto. In one form of attachment, the teeth and pins are molded through perforations in the belt. One problem with such belts is that they tend to crack at the perforations because of stresses produced by load forces applied to the pins by the paper and to the gear teeth by the pulleys. The paper has one or more rows of uniformly spaced perforations and is driven by pins which enter the perforations near one end of the trace and withdraw from the perforations at the other end of the trace. The belt and the trace are designed so that several pins are within the perforations and in engagement with the paper at one time. The pins move into the perforations from below as the belt unwraps from the pulley and moves on an incline below the paper. It is common practice to contour the pins to ease the entry into the perforations. Some pins are tapered from the bottom to the tip. The paper tends to ride up the pins when subjected to heavy loading particularly with multipart forms such as is used in high speed printers. Another pin structure uses a tapered cap on top of a cylindrical base. Within the tolerances of commercially available perforated paper, the pin will not fully enter the perforations and forcing entry causes distortions which can causes feed jams or other problems. Examples of belt structures having pins and gear teeth attached to a thin flexible strip and/or having various pin contours are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,611,737; 4,473,179; 3,688,959; 4,316,567; 3,825,162; and 3,392,893 and IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 20, No. llA, April 1978, pp. 4524 et seq. Examples of drive elements molded to a thin flexible strip to form a drive belt are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,825,162; 4,453,660; and Japanese Publication No. 43-23565.